Der Fluch der Isis wenn Götter streiten
by Viviane von Cornwall
Summary: Sirius und Viktoria- mal total verliebt und dauergeil, mal total wütend sodass die Fetzen fliegen...


Kapitel 3  
  
Streit der Götter  
  
"Sirius Black und Viktoria, wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen? Hiermit überreiche ich euch schweren Herzens die Trophäe für die längste Knutschorgie, die jemals zwei Schüler aus Hogwarts miteinander gehabt haben. Ihr habt rekordverdächtige 3 Stunden, also während der ganzen Fahrt nach Hogwarts, eure Lippen nicht voneinander lassen können. Lily, begraben wir uns, diese Meister ihres Faches können nicht mal wir schlagen." grinsend überreichte James ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier seinem besten Freund. Darauf stand "Trofää! Vür dih pesten gnutschär" geschrieben. "Hmpf, und? Habe wir wenigstens etwas gewonnen?" Sirius legte seinen Kopf schief. Seine Freunde schmunzelten. "Wir überlassen euch schweren Herzens für eine ganze Nacht unser Rumtreiberhauptquartier, also den Schlafsaal. Für ein Vergnügen eurer Wahl" Remus hustete. Dann gingen sie alle in die große Halle, wo bereits alle Erstklässler in einer Reihe aufgestellt waren, und ihrer Begegnung mit dem Sprechenden Hut entgegenfieberten. Viktoria setzte sich zu Sirius und sah zum Lehrertisch. Auch Dumbledore saß dort. `Muss ich ihn aufsetzen?´ hörte der Direktor Viktorias Stimme in seinem Kopf. `Ja, Liebes, aber er wird tun, was du verlangst, ich hab's schon mit ihm besprochen.´ dachte er, seinen Blick auf Vickys Gesicht gerichtet. ´Gut, ich hoffe, es dauert nicht so lange, wie beim letzten Mal, als ich hier war, das waren 10 Minuten, in denen er über die alten Zeiten geschwafelt hat!´ Sie lächelte Dumbledore an. Dann kamen die Erstklässler herein. Nacheinander wurden sie den Häusern zugeteilt, und als die Kleinen sich an ihre jeweiligen Plätze gesetzt hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl. Die Gespräche in der Halle verebbten, als der Direktor zu sprechen begann. "Dieses Jahr werden wir eine weitere Schülerin in unseren Kreis aufnehmen. Bitte Viktoria." Er wies mit seiner Hand zum sprechenden Hut. Gehorsam stand Viktoria auf, und spürte, dass sämtliche Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. Auch die von Lucius Malfoy. Sie setzte sich und drückte den Hut auf ihren Kopf.  
  
"OH! Rowena, du meine Güte! Dich hätte ich nicht noch einmal erwartet. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Bei Isis, bitte beeil dich, das letzte Mal war's eine furchtbare Blamage!"  
  
"Jaja, die alte Isis. wohin willst du denn dieses Mal? In Hufflepuff warst du noch nie!" "Doch, gleich nach dem 3. Mal in Slytherin! Heute bitte nach Gryffindor!" "Heute? Kommst du noch mal?" Sie lächelte "Einmal noch, mein Lieber, einmal noch, dann erfüllt sich endlich die Prophezeiung." "GRYFFINDOR" verkündete der Hut der wartenden Menge. Auf dem genannten Tisch brach lauter Jubel aus, der sich in Staunen verwandelte, als Viktoria auf Sirius zustürmte und ihn wild küsste. "Ich hab's ja gewusst!" "Nein, Sirius, DU weißt gar nichts." "Ähäm, ich möchte nur noch eine Kleinigkeit loswerden!" Dumbledore hob die Hand und wieder es wurde still. "Also, liebe Schüler. Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, gewinnt der dunkle Lord immer mehr Einfluss im Ministerium und auch in sonstigen wichtigen Einrichtungen des Landes. Voldemort tötet Zauberer und Muggel, die ihm im Weg sind ohne Skrupel." Der Direktor lies seine Blicke durch die Halle schweifen "Um wenigstens den Kindern hier Schutz zu bieten, haben wir mehrere Auroren eingeschleust. Ihr werdet sie kaum erkennen, denn sie sind unauffällig und zeigen auch nicht ihre wahre Gestalt." Seine Augen blickten kurz in die Viktorias´. "Und doch sind dieses Jahr viele voll ausgebildete und teilweise unglaublich mächtige Kämpfer der weißen Magie im Schloss." Viktoria lächelte Albus an. "Also wundert euch nicht, wenn eines Tages ein Todesser bewusst- oder leblos im Flur liegt" Dann lächelte er und fuhr fort: "Und nun meine letzten Worte: Grunz, schlürf, schmatz, und für alle Neuen: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus! Und jetzt haut rein!" Auf seinen Wink erschienen Teller, Gläser und Besteck und eine Hundertschaft von Hauselfen stürmte mit vollbeladenen Tabletts in die Halle. Nachdem sie alle satt waren, rutschte Sirius nervös auf der Bank hin und her und als Viktoria ihm ihre Hand auf sein Knie legte wurde Sirius noch unruhiger und sprang auf einmal aus der Bank. "So, liebe Freunde, heute wird mein Preis eingelöst, also sucht euch ein schönes Plätzchen, und Gute Nacht! Kommt, Vicky!" Er zog seine sichtlich überrumpelte Freundin Richtung Gryffindorturm. Als sie zum Bild der fetten Dame kamen, begann Sirius zu fluchen "Scheiße, ich kenn das Passwort noch gar nicht!". Die fette Dame schreckte aus ihrem Nickerchen hoch und sah Viktoria "Ach du meine Güte, Row-" Viktoria schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. "Lass und bitte rein, Violet". Gehorsam schwang die fette Dame zur Seite und gewährte den Beiden Einlass. Hand in Hand gingen Sirius und Viktoria in den Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber, wo sie sofort übereinander herfielen. Auch die anderen Tunichtgute hatten sich inzwischen auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm gemacht. James schlief natürlich bei (bzw. mit ;-)) Lily, Remus und Peter rückten im Gemeinschaftsraum ein paar Polstersessel zusammen und machten es sich dort gemütlich. Im Mädchenschlafsaal knutschten Lily und James gerade wild herum, als die Tür aufgeschlagen und eine wutentbrannte Viktoria in das Zimmer stürmte. "Dieses miese SCHWEIN!!!! Sorry James, aber du musst wieder zurück. Keine Widerrede, raus mit dir!" sie tobte, dass die Wände wackelten. Kopfschüttelnd gab James Lily einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und verdrückte sich. Viktoria stampfte im Zimmer auf und ab. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und schlug verzweifelt schluchzend auf das Kissen ein. Lily setzte sich sofort neben sie, und umarmte ihre Freundin zärtlich. "Ist schon gut, Süße, alles ist gut!" Vicky hob den Kopf "Nein Lil, nix ist gut!! Wir haben uns geküsst, und.. Dann hat er gefragt, was ich bin.. Und ich hab ihm wieder gesagt dass ich's nicht sagen kann und.. Er fragte ob ich's Malfoy erzählt habe und.. Und ich hab gesagt das Lucius es selbst rausgefunden hat und.. Er hat gesagt ich soll doch zu Malfoy gehen, und dass ich Malfoys Schlampe bin und.." Immer wieder unterbrachen Schluchzer ihre Erklärung. Lily strick mit ihrer Hand durch Viktorias zerzauste Lockenpracht "Vicky, was hat Malfoy rausgefunden? Was darfst du Sirius nicht sagen?" Vicky blickte hoch und wischte sich hektische ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Bei Isis, bitte Lil, vergiss alles, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe!" ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie ins Badezimmer. Auf der anderen Seite des Gryffindorturms öffnete James die Tür zum Jungeschlafsaal und blickte sich suchend um. Im hintersten Eck saß Sirius, der seine Arme um die Knie geschlungen hatte. Er sah apathisch zur Tür. "Sie ist weg. was hab ich nur getan." murmelte er immer wieder und wippte hin und her. James kniete neben ihn nieder. "Padfoot, was ist passiert?" "Ich hab sie gefragt, was sie ist. sie sagte, dass sie es nicht sagen kann. ich hab sie gefragt ob sie es Malfoy erzählt hat. Malfoy hat´s selbst rausgefunden.." Total verstört starrte Sirius immer noch zur Tür, durch die Vicky wenige Minuten zuvor gestürmt war. "Dann bin ich ausgeflippt. ich hab gesagt, sie sei Malfoys Schlampe und so was.. Wir haben und gegenseitig angeschrieen und . dann ist sie gegangen.sie ist weg." James seufzte "Da hast du ganz schön Scheiße gebaut, Sirius Black!" Sirius vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Knien.  
  
Die nächste Zeit verlief alles normal, keine Todesser und nichts, nur etwas störte. Viktoria würdigte Sirius 2 Wochen lang mit keinem Blick. Er saß andauernd im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte zwanghaft ins Feuer, doch immer wieder warf er einen Seitenblick auf Viktoria. Sie stand jeden Tag am Fenster und starrte zwanghaft nach draußen. Doch sie warf keine Blicke auf Sirius, denn andere Dinge beschäftigten die junge Aurorin. Ihre Visionen. Am 17. September war es schwül und nebelig, Vicky stierte wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie beherrschte ihre Visionen mühelos, so wie diese die sie in diesem Moment in die Zukunft einweihte. Es ist dunkel. Schwarz. Kalt. Dann blitzen Bilder der Auserwählten auf. Potter.schwarze Haare.Brille.glänzende Augen. Malfoy. blond. kalte, graue Augen. Sie sah sich selbst am Fenster stehen. Schwarze Haare, grüne Augen. Smaragdgrün, nachtschwarz. Ihre endgültige Form. Ihre eigentliche Form. Ihre letzte Gestalt auf Erden. Der junge Malfoy tritt hinter sie und nimmt ihre Hände in die seinen. "Blaise." So würde sie also heißen. Er küsst ihre nackte Schulter. "Wir werden es schaffen, Blaise, mach dir keine Sorgen." sie spürt seinen heißen Atem im Nacken. Seine Lippen streifen ihren Hals entlang. Seine Berührungen sind elektrisierend. "Keiner von euch beiden wird sterben, dessen seid euch gewiss, also bitte vertraut mir auch!" Sie wendet sich ihrem Liebhaber zu. Er lächelt. Es ist selten, dass er wirklich lächelt aber er tut es für sie. "Ich vertraue dir, Blaise le Fey. Fragt sich nur, ob Potter das auch tut." Dann küsst er sie. "Viktoria?" Sie schreckte hoch. Sirius hatte sie gerufen "Was ist?" "Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir?" Er saß vor dem Feuer, war total verkrampft und starrte auf den Boden. "Ha!" Sie lachte auf, immer noch sah sie aus dem Fenster. "Ich habe keinen Grund, mit dir zu reden! Du siehst mich doch nicht einmal an!" Dann schwiegen sie Beide. Plötzlich spürte Viktoria Sirius´ Atem auf ihrer Haut. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und sah ihn an. Seine schwarzen Augen drückten pure Verzweiflung aus. Sie hob die Hand und winkte mit 2 Fingern in die Richtung eines Polstersessels. Sirius wurde zurückgeschleudert, saß nun im Sessel und konnte sich nicht rühren. Er konnte kaum atmen vor Schreck "Telekinese!" "Ja, Padfoot!" Hörte er ihre Stimme, obwohl sie ihre Lippen nicht bewegt hatte. Sie grinste. "Telepathie auch???" Entgeistert und aschfahl sah Sirius die schwarze Schönheit an. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihn. Beide lächelten sich an und Viktoria beugte ihren Kopf zu ihm hinunter. Kurz vor seinen zitternden Lippen hielt sie an. Nun trennte Sirius nur noch ein mickriger Zentimeter von dem erlösenden Kuss, der ihn seine Sorgen vergessen lassen würde. "Sirius Black, glaub nicht, dass ich mich von dir anschreien, beschimpfen und Schlampe nennen lasse. Wenn du wissen willst, wer ich bin, dann finde es selbst heraus. Möge Isis dir helfen." Während sie sprach, fuhren ihre kalten Finger unter sein T-Shirt und rutschten langsam über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper hinauf. Als sie geendet hatte, grinste sie noch mal über sein entsetztes Gesicht, dann erhob sie sich und ging. Die nächsten Tage ging es weiter mit der Ignoranz. Sirius war für Viktoria noch weniger als Luft, doch er interessierte sich sowieso nicht dafür. Jede freie Minute verbrachte Sirius in der Bibliothek, um Informationen über Viktoria zu suchen. Doch nichts aus den Büchern half ihm weiter, oder hatte nur im Entferntesten etwas mit Vicky zu tun. Am Abend des 23. September schlich er sich mit James´ Tarnumhang in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek. Nach 2 Stunden des verzweifelten Suchens, fluchte er mit einem Mal los. "Bei Isis, hier steht kein Wort über sie drin!" er lächelte innerlich ´Jetzt fluch ich schon wie sie´. Dann endlich kam der große Geistesblitz. ´Möge Isis dir helfen.´ Isis sagte sie, die Betonung lag auf Isis! Sofort kramte er sämtliche Bücher über das alte Ägypten heraus, die er finden konnte. Um halb zwölf Uhr in der Nacht fand er dann endlich das, wonach er gesucht hatte. "Altägyptische Mythologie- der Zauber der alten Götter" stand auf einem großen dunkelblauen Buch. "4. Kapitel- der Fluch der Isis" schnell schlug Sirius die Seite auf und begann zu lesen. Als er das Kapitel beendet hatte war er weiß wie ein Tuch. "Oh mein Gott" flüsterte er  
  
*************************************  
  
Vicky hatte die letzten fünf Tage nicht schlafen wollen, aus Angst vor den Alpträumen und ungewollten Visionen. Doch am Abend des 23. September übermannte sie die Müdigkeit. Sie schlief gegen 22.00 Uhr ein, und bereits nach 2 Stunden kam der Traum, den sie so fürchtete. Dunkelheit. Immer wieder war Dunkelheit. Seth kommt auf sie zu, und wirft ihr Sirius vor die Füße. Er ist kalt, und atmet nur noch stoßartig und unter großen Schmerzen. "Sirius!" weinend fällt sie neben ihn auf den Boden. "Bitte, nicht du auch!" Sie wendet sich an Seth "Hast du mich nicht schon genug gequält? Marcus, Godric, Artus, und jetzt auch noch Sirius?" Doch der rote Mann lacht nur "Du hast es so gewollt, meine Liebe, du hast es so gewollt!" Sirius blickt zu ihr auf. Aus seinen Augen ist jeder Glanz verschwunden. "Vicky, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, wer du bist, wäre ich noch am Leben!" Dann hört er auf zu atmen "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!!!!!!" Lily und die anderen Mädchen beobachteten mit angehaltenem Atem, wie Viktoria sich unruhig hin- und herwälzte. Plötzlich fing sie an zu schreien und mit den Fäusten um sich zu schlagen. Immer wieder dasselbe schrie sie "Sirius, nein, nicht, lass ihn! Sirius!! Wo bist du?" und immer wieder "Sirius!". Lily hüpfte sofort aus dem Bett "Ich hol die Jungs, passt auf, dass sie sich nicht verletzt!" dann verschwand sie aus der Tür. Kurze Zeit später war sie im Jungenschlafsaal und trommelte die Rumtreiber aus den Betten. "Los Jungs, raus aus den Betten, Vicky hat furchtbare Alpträume und lässt sich nicht wecken! Sirius." suchend blickte Lily die Runde. Er saß auf seinem Bett und sah dermaßen schrecklich aus, dass Lily ihn am liebsten sofort zu Madam Pomfrey geschickt hätte. Aber Vicky war wichtiger. "Sirius, sie ruft nach dir." Sofort sprang er aus dem Bett und stürmte zu den Mädchen. Er schmiss die Tür auf ein scheuchte die Mädchen hinaus. Hinter ihnen sperrte er sofort zu. Dann ging er zu Viktorias Bett. Immer noch schrie sie. Immer noch träumte sie. "Sirius, oh mein Gott, was habe ich getan! Warum musstest du fragen! Godric hat mir blind vertraut!" weinend sieht sie in sein lebloses Gesicht. Sirius stutzte. Godric? "Vicky? Viktoria! Hörst du mich?" sie reagierte nicht auf sein Rufen. Der Traum: Plötzlich hört sie seine Stimme "Vicky? Viktoria?" Sie will antworten, kann aber nicht. Dann fielen ihm der Fluch und die früheren Leben von Vicky ein. Er rief sie. Wieder seine Stimme "Rovena? Morgaine? Cleopatra?" Sie traut ihren Ohren nicht. ´Er weiß es! Aber woher?´ Schießt es ihr durch den Kopf. Padfoot wusste sich nun nicht mehr zu helfen, setzte sich auf die wild um sich schlagende Viktoria, um sie zu beruhigen. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände, und wagte einen letzten Versuch.  
  
"Isis?"  
  
Da. Er hat sie bei ihrem wahren Namen genannt. Er lebt. Und er weiß es. Viktoria lässt sich in die Dunkelheit fallen. Sirius sah in ihr Gesicht. Sie schlug endlich die Augen auf. Tränen rannen ihre Gesicht hinunter. "Sirius, ich habe dich vermisst.." Flüsterte sie heiser. "Pscht, sei endlich still ." er küsste ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
OUTTAKES!!!  
  
Vicky denkt: Muss ich ihn aufsetzten? Albus: Nein, du kannst ihn auch garnieren und als Nachspeise fressen! _____________*************_____________ Hut: Oh, Rowena! Dich hätte ich nicht mehr erwartet! Wie wärs wenn du nach ENTENHAUSEN gehst? Vicky: REGIE!!! Albus war MIT DEM HUT auf dem Oktoberfest! Albus: war ich nicht!!! ___________***************______________ Albus: und nu meine letzten Worte an euch: scheiße ich kann kein Latein und hab dieses verfluchte Sprichwort vergessen! Remus: *flüstert* Ui, der Alte flucht wie Freazy wenn Malfoy wieder das Klassenzimmer in die Luft sprengt! _________************__________ Sirius rutscht auf der Bank am Gryffindortisch herum, als Vicky ihm die Hand auf das Knie legt. Vicky: Iiiiiih! Sirius hat einen Ständer!! James: oh gut, wir haben schon befürchtet, dass er impotent ist! Remus: LUCY!! Sirius braucht einen Blowjob Malfoy: Stupor! Remus: Hmpf! _________***********_________ Erzähler: Am 17. September war es schwul und nebelig. Regie: Schwul? Erzähler: Schwül, tschuldigung. Noch mal! Am 17. September war es lesbisch und nebelig! Regisseur: Liebe Götter, ich wandere aus! ______________*************___________ Der junge Malfoy steht hinter Blaise (Vicky in der Vision) Malfoy: Blaise. Blaise: Ja? Soll ich dir was bringen? Malfoy: Argh! Wir drehen! Blaise: Ups, tschuldigung, war in Gedanken wo anders. Malfoy: Ich kanns mir denken. bei dem Body, den ich habe. *selbstgefälliges- Malfoygrinsen* Vicky: Uff, nicht du! Snape! ( An dieser Stelle liegen alle Darsteller und Backstagearbeiter auf dem Boden vor Lachen, nur Snape kriegt nix davon mit. Sirius: Der Snape ist beim Friseur! Remus: Maisöl - ultrafett -extraglitschi! Das neue Shampoo für ihre Fetthaar- Frisur! Snape real, weil ich nichts wert bin! Snape: Hey, ich hab das gehört! Locomotor Mortis! Regie: Wo sind Malfoy und Viktoria? Sirius: VICKYYY!!!! ______________***********___________ Sirius liest gerade in der Bibliothek das Buch der ägyptischen Mythologie Madam Pince kommt vorbei M. Pince: Black!!! Was lesen sie da? Sirius: Donald Duck, was sonst! M. Pince: Seit wann hat Donald Duck Lederdessous an? ___________***********______________ 


End file.
